emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8184/8185 (22nd June 2018)
Following Freddy's offer, Belle has a decision to make about her future. Fearing he's losing Belle, Lachlan follows Freddy with murderous intent and nearly clobbers him over the head with a rock. He's horrified to turn around and find Priya running to a taxi. Elsewhere, Daz receives a ransom call. Plot Brenda and Laurel have spent the night in the cells. Back in the village, Diane and Doug argue in the street. Daz has spent a sleepless night in the Cricket Pavilion. Unaware of Belle's offer from Freddy, Lachlan has been up early sending e-mails to potential clients. He's determined the business will be huge. Priya calls Belle and orders her to find an excuse to come over to the factory. Through the cell walls, Laurel and Brenda argue about who's to blame for this situation. The desk sergeant is fed-up of the pair's squabbling. Brenda explains to Laurel that Doug is a nice man who made her feel good which is what she needed after the past few months. Priya believes Belle should accept Freddy's offer but Belle is unsure about leaving Lachlan. Priya urges Belle to take this opportunity as it's her life. Charity can't stop thinking about Ryan. Belle returns to Wishing Well Cottage and informs Lachlan that Freddy has changed his mind about investing, but there's a catch. Bob and Doug head to the police station to collect Laurel and Brenda but soon the men are squabbling in front of the fed-up desk sergeant. Belle and Lachlan meet Priya and Freddy in the pub where Belle proposes Lachlan also becomes Freddy's trainee. Freddy refuses. Beth continues to act like Amelia's friend, all the while manipulating her. Lachlan urges Belle to take Freddy up on his offer as Whingles will get investment and he can join her in London. Laurel apologises to Brenda and Brenda admits it went too far between her and Doug. Laurel explains Bob was just someone to talk to at first and she never meant to hurt her. She tells Brenda she's sorry. As Cain plays with Kyle and Isaac at the playground, he receives a call which leaves him worked up. When Moira inquires who was on the phone, Cain lies it was a supplier. Freddy talks about his previous trainees and how they now work all over the world of if Belle does well, the world is her oyster. Laurel and Brenda are released. Amelia laughs and jokes with Beth. Beth steers conversation back to Amelia's dads and offers to talk to Dan and Daz on Amelia's behalf. Beth has manipulated Amelia into believing they don't care about her so Amelia tells her to leave it. After sending Amelia out of the room, Beth pockets Amelia's phone. Lachlan fears he's losing Belle and Rebecca doesn't help matters by mentioning failed long-distance relationships. Lachlan proceeds to quiz Freddy about the health insurance package he'll provide Belle with, deliberately mentioning Belle's breakdown. Belle is upset Lachlan brought up her mental health difficulties and potentially damaged her chances of working with Freddy. Lachlan did it as he fears Belle will grow tired of him and turn to Freddy. At the police station, Bob and Doug continue to quarrel. The desk sergeant has long become fed up of them and orders Bob, Doug, Laurel and Brenda to leave and never come back, commenting they're lucky being pathetic isn't a criminal offence. Belle promises Lachlan she wants to be with him and assures him she isn't interested in Freddy. She orders Lachlan to stop finding problems and instead focus on how they're going to make the investment work. Freddy interrupts their discussion and assures Belle they have excellent health coverage for all health issues. Lachlan states it doesn't matter as Belle won't be working for him but Belle is adamant she'll be going to London. Vanessa finds Charity attempting to write a letter to Ryan but she has no idea where to begin. Bob and Doug continue to argue as they return to the village. Diane doesn't feel any anger at Doug, just disappointment that she didn't feel anymore when she found out about his infidelity so she orders him to pack his bags and move out. Lachlan picks up a large rock from the pub car park. Beth turns on Amelia's phone to get Daz's number. A drunk Priya stumbles out of the pub and gets into Lachlan's car asking him to drop her home. She fails to notice the large rock in the foot-well of the passenger seat. As Lachlan tails Freddy, Priya realises Lachlan has driven past Holdgate Farm. He insists he has something to do and she'll need to wait. DC Smee calls in at Dale Head to provide an update on the investigation. The uniformed officer accompanying her receives a radio message saying Amelia's phone has been activated so they hurry away. At Wishing Well Cottage, Belle discusses the internship offer with Zak. She's annoyed Lachlan was talking like he owned her. Zak wonders if the internship will be worth it in the long run and adds that Lachlan probably thinks his whole world is crumbling. Back at Mulberry Cottage, Laurel asks Bob if he's jealous of Brenda sleeping with Doug. Bob denies he's jealous but comments the whole situation is strange and he feels like he's lost Doug's friendship. Meanwhile, Brenda finds Doug eating dinner in the B&B so she joins him. Lachlan continues to tail Freddy. Drunk Priya doesn't have a clue what's going on. DC Smee and Dan head to a car park where Amelia's phone has been tracked to. In a nearby phone box, Beth calls Daz and using a voice changing device she demands money. Daz has no idea how he'll get his hands on it. Charity has finished writing her letter to Ryan and decides to send Ryan's little blue baby hat along with it, as although she doesn't want to part with the hat, she wants Ryan to know she always kept a tiny bit of him. Laurel and Bob witness Brenda giving Doug a peck on the cheek outside the B&B. As Cain and Moira return to the farm with the children, someone watches them from the barn. Lachlan follows Freddy to a hotel car park. He gets out the car with the rock in hand as a passed out Priya begins to stir. Lachlan approaches Freddy's car when he receives a call from Belle telling him she loves him and doesn't want to lose him. When Freddy gets out the car, Lachlan raises the rock to hit him over the head but has second thoughts. Freddy walks off oblivious. Lachlan spots Priya running for a cab and fears what she's seen. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Isaac Dingle - Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham Guest cast *Desk Sergeant - Stephen Casey *Freddy - Jamie Bacon *Beth - Annabelle Kaye *DC Smee - Kathryn Beaumont Locations *Hotten Police Station - Cells, corridor and reception *Brook Cottage - Front garden *Main Street *Cricket Pavilion - Interior *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Office and factory floor *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Bar, backroom and car park *Beth's flat *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Unknown street *Robblesfield Way *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and front garden *The Grange - Guest lounge and front garden *Unknown roads *Unknown car park *Butlers Farm - Yard *Unknown hotel car park Notes *An hour long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. *A police officer is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Memorable Dialogue Bernice Blackstock: "Oi! Leave her alone. And can I just say, coming downstairs to be greeted by the top two inches of your pasty, old-fella's bum crevice hanging out of your pyjamas is not how I like to start my day" Doug Potts: "I've seen you without your makeup on, love. Shall we call it quits?" Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes Category:Extended episodes